An Unlikely Family Teaser
by FaolanMcCloud
Summary: Just a teaser for a larger story I'm going to write. Please Review! An Unlikely Family is up and rolling! There lie yer treasure, matey's!


((A/N: This is my first-ever fic. Basically a short little story that will be a part of a larger fic, but I'll need to know if anyone thinks I am any good at writing first ^^' Hehe… well, here goes nothing!))

The Day I Met Him

It was my first day on Corneria and Fox had promised to show me around. I looked to my left and panicked when I saw it was 8:30a.m. _Oh, God, _I thought, _I overslept!_ I sprang from my bed and sprinted into the bathroom, nearly smashing my muzzle because the door had (obviously) been closed. I tore the door open and began franticly washing up, combing my fur, brushing my teeth, etc. when I hear a very familiar voice.

"Someone slept in, huh? I don't think Fox will take his brother being _late_ lightly." Falco said in a smug tone.

"What." I said flatly, and added "If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who kept me up all frickin' night."

"Hmf." He snorted. "Touché kit, touché." He added with a grin.

"And what did Fox say about callin' me kit?" I asked, my tone darkening with each word. _God this bird is annoying._

"That he didn't want to hear it. So I did the logical thing and said it when he wouldn't hear it." He answered with his trademark cocky smile.

_Ugh… One of these days I'm going to have roasted pheasant for a delightful Thanksgiving dinner. Ah, someday… _I thought to myself as I returned to the task at hand. _At least I won't have to deal with him for the entire day, hallelujah!_

Thirty minutes later I stumbled into the kitchen of the Great Fox still trying to pull my shorts on over my tails. _Why couldn't the darn things come in stages? _I whined inwardly. _At least then I would have only had to pull these things on over two or three tails instead of all nine. _I walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton and a bowl, setting them on the table. Afterwards, I scoured the cupboards in search of some cereal. After about five minutes of fruitless searching, a feminine voice behind me said, "Range to, third cupboard on your left, bottom shelf."

"Thanks Krys. A few minutes earlier would have been appreciated." I said as I followed her directions and poured the cereal.

"Then I wouldn't get to see you looting the cupboards in searching. Penny for your thoughts?" She asked me, and then laughed at her own little joke.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny, Krystal. Very funny." I said with a grin. "I know already that you're a telepath, and I could feel you poking around. It feels quite weird, please don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay. I promise I won't 'Poke Around' in your head without your express permission. Unless it is a dire situation. Or I forget." She says with a small smile.

"I'm just nervous, this is the farthest I've ever been from my parents, and I feel… I don't know, it's hard to explain. It feels like I am a total alien here, but I also feel as if I've known this place my entire life." I explain.

"You? An alien? On your home planet?" She says with a ridiculous look on her face.

"_That's just it!_" I exclaim. "Corneria _isn't _my home planet. _Earth _is. And I think that's why I feel so conflicted."

"You worry too much, kid. Lighten up and come have a good time with your bother, eh?" The unmistakable voice of my brother, the famous Fox McCloud, says lightheartedly from behind me.

"I can hear the grin in your voice." I say without turning, and while stifling my own smile. "And I will 'Lighten up' when I so feel obliged, thankyouverymuch."

"So, ready to go yet?" He says grabbing a muffin from the breadbox. "That depends, brother dear, where are we going and is Falco tagging along?" I say with a corny British accent.

"Why brother dear!" He exclaims in an equally corny accent, "Why ever would I lead you astray? It is not my nature, you know. And no, Falco won't be tagging along." He grins wryly. "Besides, I would prefer my boyfriend survive the day. The night, however…" He trails off deliberately on the last statement.

"Let's just get going before I blow a gasket laughing at you in my head. Shall we? And TMI dude." I say heading towards the loading ramp, my now favorite way of entering/exiting the Great Fox.

"Such a dirty mind, I did not mean it like that! All righty then!" He says with a wink, his eyes lighting up with mischievous glee as he ran to catch up to me.

*20 min. later*

"Where are we going first?" I ask as I stare at the buildings we pass as he drives us to our current destination.

"I told you earlier, we're going to the Academy to get you signed in and enrolled." He said for possibly the umpteenth time. "Sorry Fox, I just get tend to start doing redundant things when I get nervous." I reply, my awe easily noticeable in my voice. "In fact I… Woah…" I say as we pull up to the Academy. Now When I say "Academy," you probably think, "Yeah yeah, big ol' brick building with a trillion windows, seen one seen 'em all." If that is the case, you can't be farther from the truth. This place makes Washington D.C. look like an apartment complex. _This place is bigger than the Smithsonian! _I think to myself as I gawk at the buildings around me. _How can students find their way around a place like this? _I wonder as Fox leads me to the front desk.

"Can I help you with anything?" The Doberman lady at the desk inquires as we approach.

"Yes. I would like to enroll my brother into the Academy, please." Fox replies with a smile, glancing over at me. I blush and rub the back of my neck as I look up at the ceiling. Then, from behind me I hear a deeper voice say, "So he's this famous brother I've been hearing about?"

I turn to face the speaker and I freeze. Standing there in a black t-shirt, cargo shorts, and a very cu..er.. cool bandana around his tousled head was Wolf O'Donnell. "Hey Wolf!" Fox said as he grinned at the gray lupine. "How's my little bro doing, huh?" Wolf says as he puts Fox in a headlock and noogies him. "Hey!" Fox cries indignantly, "Lemme go!" He wriggles out of Wolf's grasp. "I was just enrolling my brother Faolan here. He is gonna be in our grade come next term." "So He'll be a freshman too? At 14? I thought the age requirement was 16?" Wolf said, obviously perplexed. They continued to talk for a while and I just stood by and blushed.

"Excuse me, Faolan is it? I'll need some basic information to put in our database." The lady at the desk said with a smile. "Okay, uh.. I mean.. Yes Ma'am." I stammer as I turn to the desk, still blushing. "Please, call me Ali." "Ali? Is that short for something?" I ask. "Yes. Alessandra Winnifred." Ali replies. "Nice to meet you." I say shaking her hand. "Now, should I put in the same contact information as your brother?" She asks. "Yes, but for personal cell put in 541-376-9825." I tell her. "All right." She says without query and inputs the information. "Thank you." She says with a smile. "The enrollment process takes a few days. I will call you when it is all finished, 'kay hon'?" "Okay." I reply. I hear a shout from behind me. I groan the moment I turn to find the source. Fox was now sitting cross-legged on top of Wolf. _Of all the brothers to have I get a troublemaker. Fancy that be my luck. _I think as I grin at the scene. I walk over and topple Fox off of his perch and help them both up. "Time to go, methinks." I say sternly to Fox. "Aww man… Fine. Later Wolf!" He calls back as we exit the Academy.

*Later that evening…*

_Thank God Fox didn't notice that I was blushing. _I think wearily as I climb into bed. _Of all the things to be… he's Fox's _best friend. _I mean of all the things.. I get the hardest one. Ah well, I should probably get to sleep. I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff now anyway. I'm just going to lay down and enjoy my new second life. Aand go to sleep. Yes, sleep sounds good. _ I was out like a light, asleep almost before that last thought could finish.

((A/N.: Welp there it is. There will be more explained in the actual fic, this is just a bit of a teaser. Also, I won't post often because both me and my editor have school and I may not have a good amount of writing time. Anywho, please rate and review! I want to know if my story may be good enough to post. Fao Out!))


End file.
